Mistletoe
by Dark Mage of Sea
Summary: Yugi has been invited to Merina's Christmas party.One chance to be with Merina.One problem is lots of distartions.Will Yugi be with Merina? YugiOC OneShot


Mistletoe

DMoS13: Hello peoples!

Torru: What is going on?

Yugi: Yeah

Yami: Dark Mage

DMoS13: For the hoildays I decide to make a one-shot between Yugi and my OC Merina!

Yugi: Okay

Yami: Why is it called 'Mistletoe'?

Torru: Yeah

DMoS13: You'll see

**Discalimer: Dark Mage of Sea dose not own Yugioh!**

DMoS13: FYI, people must read my first story so they won't get confused with this one.

Notes:

_This_ in mind

'This' mind link

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I should go. No I won't go. I have to go. Ahhhhh! Why is it so hard!" Yugi exclaimed as he paces around his room. Yugi had been invite to a Christmas party that was hosted by Merina's parnets. Yugi also had a major crush on Merina ever since she enroll to his school. Yami was in sprit form watching his light pace around the room. "Yugi, you're makeing me dizzy" said Yami (AN:Hey you pace around and you make people dizzy!). Yugi trun around to face Yami. "Sorry Yami, I just don't know weather to go to the party or not" Yugi said. "Yugi, just go" Yami said. Yugi didn't know what to do. He could go but he need to give Merina a present. But if he dosen't go, he'll miss out. Yugi lay on the bed thinking what can he do. Yugi didn't notice that his sphere on his wrist was glowing yellow. Yami notice the glowing sphere and decide to go out.

Outside

The spirt was outside looking at the sky. He then notice a yellow bird coming towards him. The large yellow bird landed next to Yami and took form of a human girl with yellow eyes and blonde hair. She had a yellow shirt with yellow capire pants and yellow sneakers. "Hello Pharaoh!" she greeted. "Hello Tarra" Yami said. "Whats tourbleing you?" Tarra asked. "You know how Yugi has a crush on Merina?" Yami said. Tarra nodded. "You see, Yugi has been invited to Merina's Christmas party, and he is have tourble weather he should go or not" Yami explained. Tarra blinked. "Why thats easy. Yugi should just go" She said. "I told him that but he seems---" "Embarrassed if he gose?" Tarra said cutting Yami off. Yami nod. "Oh, Yugi is just being silly!" said Tarra. "He has to go, besides Merina personally invited him right?" "Right Tarra" Yami said. "So think of it, do you think Yugi should go if he was personally invited?" Tarra asked. "I think he should" Yami said. "Then lets go and get him prepared!" Tarra exclaimed. With that she ran into the gameshop with Yami behide her.

It took a long while for Yami and Tarra to convince Yugi to go to the party but in the end Yugi gave in and said he will go.

After picking out what Yugi was going to wear, he went to the nearest mall, and bought Merina a gold heart-shape neacklace.

8:00 pm - Merina's house.

Yugi was looking for Merina. He was really nervous to meet her. As Yugi was looking he saw his freinds hanging at the refreshment table. Joey was telling some of his jokes. "Hey guys" Yugi said. "Hey Yug! Ya made it to the party!" Joey said. "Someone dressed sharp!" Tea said when she saw Yugi. "Are you going to impress Merina?" She teased. Yugi blushed. "Well if you are looking for her...... She is right over there" Duke said as he points to Merina who was near the tree. Yugi thanked Duke and walked over to Meirna. When he went to the tree and saw Merina. His heart skiped a beat when he saw what Merina was wearing. Merina was wearing a laveder dress with a gold slash on her. She was wearing a dimoand bracelet on her wrist and around her neck she had her Fire Phoenix Holder pendent. Yugi had to blush on his face. He advance towards her but when he got to her Merina was crowded by other people. Yugi got a little upset with this. _At least no guy is frilting with her._ Yugi thought.

'Aibou. I hated to overheard but, if I were you don't look at the tree'

'Why Yami?'. Yugi looked at the tree and saw a black haired boy trying to win Merina's heart. At that sight Yugi balled up his frist.

'Is it just me.... or do I sense jealousy from my light?'

Yugi quickly turned around and sat on the couch. He was upset to see that boy with Merina. He needed to find a way to be with her through out the night.

10:00 pm

Everyone at the paarty was on the dance floor danceing away with their partners to holiday tunes. Joey came by and sat next to Yugi. "So ya first attempt did not work" Joey said. "What I'm goning to do Joey?" Yugi asked. "Easy Yug, ask her to dance" Joey answered. Yugi gave Joey a what-do-you-mean look. "C'mon Yugi. You gotta a least ask her to dance if not she'll be taken" Joey said. "All right. I'll ask her" Yugi said. He got up and headed towards Merina.

Merina's veiw (Not POV)

Merina was sitting next to the tree watching the guest danceing. What caught her eyes was Yugi. _He look so cute with that white tux shirt and that cute black bow tie_ Merina thought. Her heart kept beating faster when she kept looking at Yugi. She snaped out her fantansy and notice that Yugi was coming towards her. Merina was so happy that Yugi will ask her to dance. Before Yugi could reach her, somone tapped on Merina's shoulder. Merina turned around and saw her father with another man. "Yes Daddy?" Merina asked. "Merina, this is my boss from my work, Mr. Yorkin" Mr. Lopez introduced to her. "How do you do young lady?" Mr. Yorkin asked Merina. "Fine thank you" Merina said. She then notice the boy with black hair that was trying to win her heart. _Don't tell me he is related to my dad's boss! _Merina thought. "Merina this is Mr. Yorkin's son Riku" her father said. "Hi" Merina said .in a dislike voice. "Will you like to dance Merina?" Riku asked. Merina tried to see Yugi but notice that he left to go somwhere. Merina pouted and said yes to dance with Riku.

11:00 pm

Yugi was sitting on the couch again.

'Are you ok aibou?'

'Yami, I'll never be with Merina'

'Yes you will'

'No I can't'

'Yes you will and thats finally'

Yugi sighed. He knew in an agurement with Yami he'll never win. Tea came by and looked at Yugi. "Are you giving up so soon?" she asked. "Tea, I'll never be with Merina and give her my present" Yugi said. Tea looked around and saw something. She tapped Yugi and he looked up. "Watch this Yugi" she said. She grabed Yugi by the arm an draged him to a plant. She gave Yugi a camera. "Hey Trsitan can you come over here for a picture?" Tea asked Tristan. "Sure" said Tristan. He went to her and stood under the plant. Tea pointed at the plant to Yugi. "Hey Tristam. Did you know you are under a mistletoe?" Yugi asked as he put up the camera. "What?!" exclaimed Tristan. Tea kissed Tristan on the cheek which made Tristan turned bright red. Yugi took the picture. "Tea! Why?" Trsitan asked still red. "See Yugi? All you need to do is to get her under the mistletoe" Tea explained. "Next time, asked when you want me to demonstrate something, Tea" Tristan said. "Thanks Tea" Yugi said. "No problem" Tea said. Yugi left to get Merina.

Merina was in her room. She was upset that she didn't get to dance with her crush. _I can't belive I didn't get to be with Yugi._ Merina thought. "Oh what will I do to be with Yugi...... alone" Merina said to herself. She closed her eyes. The number one thing that Merina loved about Yugi was his violet color eyes. Merina sighed. She opened her eyes smiled to herself. "Maybe if I get Yugi under the mistletoe I might get a kiss on the lips" said Merina. She thought about how she is goning to do it and was ready to put the plan into action. "I hope it works" Merina said. She went out of the room ready.

11:59 pm

One mintue to midnight and everyone was around the Chirstmas tree ready to exchage gifts. Yugi had Merina's gift ready to give to her. He looked at Merina and notice that she had a small box gift, warped in a shade of purple with a gold ribbon on it. He saw Merina looked at him and he quickly turned his face.

Merina looked at Yugi, who turned his face. _He is so cute when he blush. I hope he likes this gift I have for him_ Merina thought. The hands on the grandfather clock struck 12:00 and everyone begin to exchange gifts. Yugi got up and heads towards Merina. He was so nevours beads of sweat came down. But before he got to Merina she was agian surrounded by a group of girls. Yugi sighed and gave up. He decide to go and sit on the stairs. _I'll never give Merina's present. Never_ Yugi thought.

Merina looked through the cowrd and notice Yugi left. _Why can't I be alone with Yugi just for five freaking mintues!_ Merina thought. She was upset with this. She got up and took the gift with her. She went into the kitchen and sat on a chair. Merina shed one tear and wiped it away. She sighed and stayed in the kitchen for a few mintues.

12:05 am

Merina finally came out of the kitchen and saw every guest leaving. _I wouldn't be surprise if Yugi already left_ Merina thought. She was about to go to her room when she notice Yugi sitting on the staris. This surprised her. She went up to him and in a queit voice she said "Yugi?". Yugi looked up and to his surprise Merina was standing in front him. Merina was smileing at him. "I finally get to see you" she said. Yugi smiled back. "And I finally get to see you" he said. Merina sat next to Yugi and give him the gift she had. "It's for you. Merry Christmas" Merina said almost in a whisper. "Thank you" Yugi said in almost a whisper when he recive the gift. He open it carefully (AN:Why don't you rip it instend!). It was a white box. When he opened it there was a small clear orb. When Yugi picked it up there was smoke that turned into gold. "It's a real mood teller. I got it from a magical stand. When you first touch it, it will tell what mood you're in right now. Gold stands for happiness" Merina explaind. Yugi looked at her and thank her agian with a warm smile. Yugi then gave her the gift he had. "This one is for you Merina. Merry Christmas" Yugi said in almost a whisper. "Thank you" Merina said in almost a whispered when she recived the gift. She unwarped the gift carefully and it reavle a small black box. When Merina open it she saw the god heart-shape necklace. "Oh....... Yugi" Merina said as she looked at the necklace. "It's beautiful". Yugi helped Merina put it on. Once it was on she grabed Yugi the hand and took him to the nearest mirror, which happens to be next to the mistletoe. Merina looked at the mirror and truned to Yugi. The two teens where now under the mistletoe. "Yugi, this is the best Christmas I'll ever had in my life" Merina said. "Me too" Yugi said. Merina smiled. She then looked up and giggled. "What? Whats so funny Merina?" Yugi asked. Merina pointed to the mistletoe. Yugi quickly had a blush on his face. "Nobody is watching" Merina said. "So it's safe" Yugi said. The two teens took a deep breathe, closed their eyes, and leand forward. Their lips touched. It was a wonderful moment for the two teens.

This was one Chirstmas Yugi and Merina will never forget

THE END

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

DMoS13: I'm done!

Yugi: ..............................

Yami: Speechless are we?

Torru: Looks like it

DMoS13: Well Yugi, what you think?

Yugi: ...... I think it was wonderful

DMoS13: Thankie!

Torru: Never knew you can make a good one-shot

Yami: Yeah

DMoS13: It took a lot of thinking but it was worth it. I hope you readers like it too!

Yugi, Yami, Torru, and DMoS13: HAPPY HOILDAYS!!!!!!!


End file.
